Mine
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: After the performance in Theatricality, Puck and Kurt get it on.


Title: "Mine"

Author: lil-miss-choc

Rating: NC-17

Character(s)/Pairing(s):

Warning: Slash. Top!Kurt

Spoilers: Up to Theatricality

Disclaimer: Glee is clearly not mine, or this would be canon.

Author Notes: Continuation of a wonderful drabble by Princess Mir.

Summary: After the performance in Theatricality, Puck and Kurt get it on.

Word Count: 1000 ish

* * *

**Continuation of this wonderful drabble by Princess Mir: **

http:/ community . livejournal . com / scribblesofmir / 31831 . html** (take out for spaces for it to work)**

**Kurt watched lustfully as his boyfriend, Puck, strutted around the stage. Not only did he look hot in his Kiss makeup but the pants the jock was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Shimmy in his seat, Kurt crossed his legs. Trying to hide his growing erection, he blushed as he saw Puck flick his tongue. Every move Noah made, cause Kurt to want him more. He knew that as soon as his boyfriend was done with his big number, he would have his wicked way with Puck.**

**Horny and impatient, Kurt couldn't wait to sink his aching, hard cock into Noah's tight opening. Oh, yes he would make sure the jock knew exactly who he belonged to.**

* * *

Glee rehearsal had just finished, and most of the club members were leaving. The school was nearly empty, most people having left by this time (rehearsal had overrun). Puck remained behind, going to the boy's bathroom to change out of his Kiss outfit - he was fine with wearing it on stage, with the others, but he wasn't about to walk down the streets of conservative Lima in full makueup, wig and platform shoes. He was rummaging in his bag for his face wipes (yeah, he listened to his boyfriend about some things) when he heard the door open and shut behind him. He tensed, ready to lash out if it was Azimio and Karofsky, but relaxed when he heard heels clacking on the floor. Only one person would enter the boys' room in heels. He turned to see Kurt standing before him, hands on his hips. His turqoise outfit glimmered under the fluorescent light, the beauty spot on his chin sparkling. Kurt had an uncompromising expression on his face as he looked Puck up and down, his hard on clearly visible pressing against the front of his skirt.

"Noah."

"Kurt."

"I hope you weren't planning on removing that outfit. Those pants in particular show off your ass like a dream."

"It is a fine ass, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. And it is mine." Kurt strode over, spinning Puck around to face the sinks and smacking his rear. "Don't forget. You can show it off all you want, prancing around on stage, but at the end of the day, your ass is mine. And I can do what I like with it."

"Yes. Whatever you want." Few realised that Puck's bad boy act for a total cover for his hidden sub tendancies. That's why he went for people like Santana, and the predatory cougars - they wanted to take control. He was happy to let them.

Puck's words turned into a soft moan as Kurt hit him again.

"You play the tough guy, Noah, but all it takes is my cock to have you begging for more, isn't it?"

Puck nodded, distracted by his own growing erection. He knew better than to try and relieve himself though, not when Kurt was in this mood. Kurt's hands wandered all over his ass, fingers feeling the detailed studs as they went down his leg. Puck looked in the mirror - it was a weird sight, but strangely hot. Kurt's heels brought his height close to Puck's own, even with his own platforms, so his head was just slightly lower than his boyfriend's. Kurt's wig combined with the lame fabric gave him the look of an 18th century spaceman, while Puck's wig and makeup make him look like a rock and roll chess piece. With hooker lips.

Kurt's hands slipped around the front of his pants, gently squeezing the sizable bluge forming there. "My, my, you are horny today, aren't you? That's lucky for you then, because I am going to make sure you know exactly who you belong to, and why."

He pulled down Puck's stretchy pants, releasing his cock and baring his ass. Puck's hands gripped the sink, his arms braced. Kurt held his hand in front of his boyfriend's mouth, allowing him to suck on his fingers and make them wet. When he deemed them damp enough, he moved his hand to Puck's entrance, sliding in first one finger, then a second. Puck's back arched as he felt the intrusion, and he pushed himself back onto his boyfriend's hand. As if he hadn't prepared for this the moment he'd seen Kurt's face after his perfomance.

Kurt began to finger fuck him in earnest, not wanting to actually hurt him when he really got going. There was a moment of silence as Puck pushed himself back and forth on the gleek's hand, the only sound to be heard was the heavy breathing of the two boys. The silence was borkwn as Kurt flicked his fingers against that particular spot inside him, Puck's exclamation echoing through the empty halls. Kurt unclipped the skirt of his outfit with his left hand as Puck rode his right. His Gaga outfit was worth more to him than any bathroom hookup. He extracted his own cock from his leggings and slicked himself up, removing his hand from the larger boy's ass as he did so.

Puck watched Kurt's reflection; he was deftly slipping on a condom he had produced from somewhere.

"Are you ready for this, Puckerman?" he asked as he lined himself up, hardly able to stop himself from plunging straight in.

"Fuck, yes," was the rapid response.

Kurt slid in, achingly slowly, a blissful expression as he felt his boyfriend's ass enclosing his rock hard cock. He had been waiting for this ever since he'd seen Puck crouching on the stage, playing the guitar like a giant metaphor between his legs. He moved rapturously in and out, enjoying every moment as Puck's ass twitched around him. He gradually picked up speed, the friction on his cock feeling wonderful even through the thin latex sheath.

Little did he realise, though, how much Puck had been waiting for this. All too soon the larger boy was juddering beneath him, climax rapidly building. Puck spurted over the sinks and collapsed, shaken, onto the floor. Unimpressed, Kurt slid off the condom and pulled Puck up into a kneeling position.

"You had better finish the job. And if you get even the slightest bit of lipstick on my costume..." he left the threat hanging as Puck took him into his mouth. Gently caressing his balls, his tongue danced along his cock, bringing Kurt to orgasm faster than he would ever admit. Puck swallowed every drop.

As Kurt recovered, he looked down at the teen kneeling before him, saying breathlessly, "And that, Puckerman, is why you are mine. Your ass is mine, your mouth is mine. Every single inch of you. However many people might want, only I get to have you."

Noah looked up at the beautiful teen, who was still gasping over the pleasure he has just received. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**The 18th century space man metaphor was not originally mine, I read it in an episode review and loved it.**


End file.
